christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jdgray
P.S I'm the only registered user doing any work here, I'm trying to revive this site. Linking images Information on linking images can be found here - Wikipedia:Picture tutorial User:Kathleen.wright5, 23:02, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Referencing You could either have a numbered list or proper references. Information for this can be found here Wikipedia:Referencing for beginners, but don't use any Wikipedia templates (they don't work here). Instead use - Template:Ref and/or Template:Note. I don't know what else to recommend because I haven't done any referencing myself. User:Kathleen.wright5 05:54, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Slight correction to references I had to correct the references slightly because it was only showing the article up to the reference when not in edit mode. The correct reference tag is insert reference Page 34 Wikipedia - The Missing Manual parts of which are also suitable for other wikis, because the same MediaWiki program is used. User:Kathleen.wright5 22:01, October 30 2008 (UTC) Dear Kathleen, Many thanks for your very valuable help. I'm still trying to learn how to do most of these things. Jdgray 12:53, 31 October 2008 (UTC) re: Christ's blood on New Covenant Hi Kathleen, While editing the New Covenant section on Christ's as Mediator, I added a new idea which I'd like some adivce on using. The idea came to me this morning and I wanted to add it in. I wrote, "As the Apostle Paul points out, the New Covenant is a covenant of the Spirit. This is the Spirit of Christ which that is in His sacred blood, the wine of the Eucharist. Without Christ's blood, there is no New Covenant for all rests solely upon His blood that was shed on our behalf. The Spirit of Life and of Truth God is the Spirit we find in Christ's Blood." More editing of this is needed, but is it okay to add this concept to the article? Jdgray 13:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I think it will be OK. I don't know anything about theology. User:Kathleen.wright5 13:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) re: help w/the Article, New covenant [ Christ the Mediator] Hi Kathleen, Many thanks again. Jdgray 23:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Dear Editors: I mistakenly inserted the wrong image into the "New Covenant" article section entitled, "Christ, the Mediator of the Nw covenant." The image that I wanted to insert as first image was Image:Gerard van Honthorst 002.jpg of the Shepherds". I was unable to edit the crucifixion image out of the article, however, and wound up with two identical images. I would like to delete the first image of the Crucifixion and replace it with the Birth of Christ image. Thank you for your help with this - again. Jdgray 20:40, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :I've removed the first image from the page. The image you requested is here - Image:Gerard van Honthurst 002.jpg, but I can't Upload it either from Wikipedia or Wikimedia Commons, because I can't download it into my computer Documents file. This only happens at Wikipedia or Wikimedia Commons. I think it might be because I'm using Firefox as my web browser. So could you Upload it yourself. I'm now an Administrator which means I can move, protect and delete pages, block vandals (and remove their vandalism quickly with rollback an Admin. tool.) User:Kathleen.wright5 02:00, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Image problem The image you tried to Upload has failed again, there is a blank space at the top of the article, also the previous image that you wanted removed from the page is back in the same position as before. Also please see my reply to your original message. User:Kathleen.wright5 13:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I've deleted the failed Upload, the blank space has now gone but there is a redlinked image in its place. User:Kathleen.wright5 13:59, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I've deleted the file you requested deletion of earlier, and the Adoration of the Shepherds file no longer exists (but it showed as existing using Firefox.) I've Uploaded a file from Wikichristian, where I'm also an editor and Admin. I'm going put this in the article instead of the now nonexistent file. I had to use Internet Explorer to Upload this file. User:Kathleen.wright5 23:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Image Problem Dear Kathleen, I must thank you for all your patience with this problem; and thanks so much for fixing it for me. I know how images enhance articles a great deal, but when I think I've finally got the hang of uploading them, something goes wrong - oh well. The Very Best regards, Jdgray 14:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Categorizing an Article Hello, I am not sure how to categorize the article, "The Apostolic constitutions." Thank youin advance for your help. Jdgray 22:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Something I came across recently if anyone's interested- Sorry about the pictures The Biblical Archaeology Society emailed me a newletter a a recent discovery relating to King David. Here are some of its contents. Article: In the Valley of Elah http://www.bib-arch.org/e-features/valley-of-elah.asp# by Dorothy D. Resig Click for a slide show of larger images.http://www.bib-arch.org/images/e-features/qeiyafa-aerial-lg.jpg During the summer of 2008, Professor Yosef Garfinkel of the Hebrew University started a new excavation at Khirbet Qeiyafa, located in the Elah Valley southwest of Jerusalem. In an amazing first season, Garfinkel and his team discovered a fortified Judahite city from the Iron Age IIa (1000–900 B.C.). Pottery styles and carbon dating at the site place occupation in the early tenth century—the time of King David. This supports the traditional belief that David established the nation state of Israel at the beginning of Iron Age II. Click for a slide show of larger images.http://www.bib-arch.org/images/e-features/elah-valley-lg.jpg The Elah Valley is mentioned in the Bible as the place where the young shepherd David met the Philistine warrior Goliath in combat (1 Samuel 17). Qeiyafa overlooks this valley, situated between the ancient cities of Azekah and Socoh (Joshua 15:35; 1 Samuel 17:1). Qeiyafa lies just 6.5 miles from the Philistine city of Gath and was probably a fortified border town between the hostile kingdoms of Philistia and Judah. Click for a slide show of larger images.http://www.bib-arch.org/images/e-features/ostracon-building-lg.jpg Two buildings were excavated in Area B north of the gatehouse. The casemate wall can be clearly seen at the bottom of the photo. An ostracon (a piece of broken pottery that functioned like ancient notepaper) was found in this building, and may have a lot to tell us about David’s kingdom. http://www.bib-arch.org/e-features/valley-of-elah.asp#]. Click for a slide show of larger images.http://www.bib-arch.org/images/e-features/inside-gate-lg.jpg Inside the gate it is easy to distinguish between the larger, shaped Iron Age stones and the smaller rock constructions from hundreds of years later. The site was built and abandoned early in Iron Age II and was not occupied again until the Hellenistic period, making it very clear that the original site was built and fortified by King David. Click for a slide show of larger images. Two buildings were excavated in Area B north of the gatehouse. The casemate wall can be clearly seen at the bottom of the photo. An ostracon (a piece of broken pottery that functioned like ancient notepaper) was found in this building, and may have a lot to tell us about David’s kingdom. Two buildings were excavated in Area B north of the gatehouse. The casemate wall can be clearly seen at the bottom of the photo. An ostracon (a piece of broken pottery that functioned like ancient notepaper) was found in this building, and may have a lot to tell us about David’s kingdom. Click for a slide show of larger images.http://www.bib-arch.org/images/e-features/ostracon-detail-lg.jpg This ostracon, excavated in a building near the city gate, bears five lines of text totaling 50 letters. The inscription also dates to the early tenth century and is written in proto-Canaanite script—the longest inscription of its kind—but the language is Hebrew. According to Garfinkel, the words “don’t do,” “king,” “judge” and “servant” are all legible. Although a full translation has yet to be completed, it is already the earliest Hebrew inscription ever found, predating the rest by 100 years or more. Jdgray 13:59, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Kathleen, Thanks for the image upload Hi Kathlen, Many thanks for uploading the image of Antioch on the Orontes. I've haven't been able to much work on the projects lately, but will get back into it later. Regards, Jdgray 17:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Internal links in User page article I've put internal links in your User page article, I hope that's OK with you. When are you going to put it into Mainspace (article space)? Kathleen.wright5 02:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Beersheba Yes, that's fine. Anything to do with the Old Testament is fine because Christ is Israel's Messiah See Wikipedia - Messianic Judaism. Please don't use reference tags when editing, it inteferes with formatting. I've removed the reference tags from Beersheba and I'll do the internal links later. Kathleen.wright5 00:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) re: Beersheba Hi Kathleen, Thanks for your response. I didn't know about the problem caused by early referencing, but thanks a lot for this information, and for your help. Jdgray 13:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Dear Kathleen, The Beersheba article is pretty much completed, but I'm still trying to find an map image for the time of the Israelite's settlement in Beersheba. I think that it will help to balance the content a bit. Wikipedia doesn't allow one to use all of their maps, unfortunately. By the way, I reported to the other Admins that the notes and referencs don't list after I type "". Best regards, Jdgray 17:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Images for use outside Wikimedia For using images outside of Wikimedia see Wikimedia Commons Reusing content outside Wikimedia. Wikimedia Commons has public domain and free licenses (see GNU Free Documentation License and Creative Commons). Is this what you're looking for File:Early-Historical-Israel-Dan-Beersheba-Judea.png. This file is Public domain. Kathleen.wright5 22:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Image Problem Hi, This is the exact image that I wanted. some reason it wouldn't "copy" for me. Many thanks. Jdgray 23:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Image problem You should have used Image instead of File. File is Wikmedia only. --Kathleen.wright5 12:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem article Dear Admin, I began adding notes on the above yesterday, but I'm concerned about its length. For this reason, I would like to be given an approximate length in the number of words that would suitable for such an article as jerusalem.own draft is 62 pages long!!!. There is quite a lot to say this subject, and I fear that its should be shortented, but also fear that pertinent information might could get left out. Please let me know if the outline shows that too much emphasis has been place on the highly controversial Dead Sea Scrolls --they say vital things about Christ as the Messiah, which is why I included them in the article. I welcome your criticism gladly. My fondest regards, Jdgray 23:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem article It appears that someone has deleted over half of the content outline on the on the above article. While I know that there are corrections to be made with the draft Lots!, I would understand the deletion better if some kind of explanationne had been given. This type of unexplained action the part of an Administrator, while probably done in the best interest of the community, would seemingly warrant an explanation, I feel. Sincerely, Jdgray 22:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Jerusalem I don't know what you're talking about, all I removed was the stub template, a horizontal dotted line and "JERUSALEM", which you can see if you look at the history. --Kathleen.wright5 04:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem article Hello Kathleen, I left the message on your user page because I truly didn't know where else I could get a reply. If you notice, I left the message previously on my own user page, but didn't get a response. Since you have always made edits in the past, I figured it may have been you a tfirst, but then frealized that it could have been anyone. Please forgive me for this false assumption. I would appreciate it, however, if you would send it to the appropriate party, so I can learn what to do with the content. Very sorry for what appears to be a false accusation. many thanks for your help. Best regards. Carol Jdgray 14:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Awesome! Thank you. Jdgray 12:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Formatting I noticed in the Jerusalem article that you accidently used the nowiki button in standard editing mode, I've now corrected this. If you want to use the Rich Text Editor please go to your Preferences under Editing and tick Enable Rich Text Editing.Kathleen.wright5 22:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem article Thank you, Kathleen. This was a mistake by me. Thanks for your correction. Jdgray 15:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem Unable to post the following text to the article: under the Second Temple section for Ottoman Turk "The last conquerors of Jerusalem were the Ottoman Turks. The Ottomans had previously conquered the Byzantine Empire in 1453, and Jerusalem in 1517AD. Under Ottoman rule, Jerusalem enjoyed a period of renewal and peace under the leader, Suleiman the Magnificent http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suleiman_the_Magnificent, including the rebuilding of magnificent walls around the Old City. In addition, Jerusalem remained a provincial and religiously important center. The Ottoman Turks remained in control of the city until 1917." Jdgray 17:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Text has now been inserted. Please note inline external links can only be inserted by using Wikitext mode, (if inserted using rich text editor nowiki tags are added). Wikitext button is on the extreme right. Kathleen.wright5 12:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem Hi, Thanks again. regards, Jdgray 14:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem article A million thanks to whomever uploaded the enlarged version of the Cenacle image. This truly enhances the "Early Church..." section of the article. I just noticed it and it looks really great! Best regards, Jdgray 22:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Paris article Dear Administrator, The program won't allow me to paste content below the image of "Clovis I", and I can't delete it for some reason. I would like for this image to appear just under his name on this section. Any help you can offer will be greatly appreciated. I loved doing this article, but wasn't too sure about it's final organization. I thought it, like you most likely did also, to place the accounts of the two saints & Genevieve at the very top of the article as a sort of prelude, then begin the actual article. Is this okay with you? if not, I can change this. Fondly yours, Carol Jdgray 12:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I've put the file of King Clovis I under the Christian converts section. I've also corrected the formatting of the article. Yes, the two saints at the start of the article is OK with me. --Kathleen.wright5 12:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Paris article Dear Kathleen, Thank you so much for fixing the image problem. Very best regards, Catol Jdgray 13:03, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Trouble Editing The best thing to do if you have trouble editing because of the MediaWiki program is to leave a message here Sannse at Central Wikia. Sannse is a member of the Wikia:Staff.--Kathleen.wright5 04:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Dear Kathleen, Many thanks for the reference to Sansse. I wasn't sure where to go for quick help. Jdgray 12:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) "Constantinople" Dear Kathleen, I tried to delete the first and smaller image of Christ in the Chora Church but couldn't. I had wanted this image to actually appear over the "Introduction," but couldn't get it placed right. So I moved it inside the first section of the article. If you could get the image to appear just as large as I now have it, above the "Introduction," that would be great. If this change can't be made, that's okay too. Many thanks. Carol Jdgray 03:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I've enlarged the image as requested, I've also done formatting and linked some section headings to other articles on this wiki. Kathleen.wright5 09:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) "Constantinople" article Dear Kathleen, Many thanks for the very much-appreciated assistance. Best regards, Jdgray 15:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC)